The present invention relates to an endoscopic instrument for the therapy of the heart muscle, in which by way of laser energy channels are incorporated into the heart muscle.
In heart muscle therapy which is described in an abbreviated manner with TMR (transmyocardial revascularization) by way of laser energy several channels are drilled into the heart muscle temporally between the heart beats, when the heart chamber is filled with blood. In this way in the course of time blood may enter into the channels by which means the heart muscle may be supplied with blood enriched with oxygen. At the same time new vessels are formed in the heart muscle.
Amongst physicians there is the great desire to be able to carry out this therapy with minimal-invasive surgery. Since this is effected at the beating heart, a local restraining of the heart muscle must be achieved.